A Hero's Reward
by Waffleface
Summary: The puppet, Zant, and the puppeteer, Ganondorf, have finally been put out of their misery, and Link is left to return the Master Sword where any future hero can find it: the Sacred Grove. Midna, now restored to her true, beautiful form, accompanies him. The two of them realize just how much they owe each other, and express it in kind.


_Legend of Zelda is most definitely my favorite game series. I never did play Ocarina of Time past the halfway mark, but I did start Skyward Sword recently, play Wind Waker, Minish Cap, all the DS games, and, most importantly, Twilight Princess. Easy as it may have been at times...still a great game and my favorite in the series._

_And of course, there's Midna. One of my favorite video game characters period. Not just on the 'oh-goddesses-she's-fucking-hot' scale, but she's a great character...conflicted, complex, funny. Anyways, this is a present for my dear friend Waddlebuff. Sexual content awaits the brave, as do spoilers, so I want you._

_Cover image by doubleleaf on deviantart._

_I don't own Legend of Zelda or anything related to it._

* * *

"Well, here we are."

The voice of his traveling companion cause Link to blink rapidly, re-orienting himself after his silent, automatic walk to this destination. Daydream cast aside, his eyes took in the surroundings he had thoughtless arrived at.

The thick branches of the Faron woods blocked off all but a few of the rising sun's rays, and gave those that pass a comforting emerald glow. Moss-covered natural rock formations formed the edges of the circular area they had entered, with a grooved pedestal in the exact center free of the overgrowth that plagued the rest of these ruins.

Link had been here before.

"The Sacred Grove."

Once again, the sound of his fellow traveler speaking broke Link out of his reverie, and he turned to the one he had spent so much time with, aware that everything he knew about her had just been turned upside-down.

Midna, the recently re-established Twilight Princess, had changed. The high-pitched, squealing voice that had become so familiar had been replaced by a low, sultry tone that dripped with tease and seemed to make every word delicious to hear.

Her body, too, had changed. Midna's tiny, impish form, with its disproportionately large head, unhealthy pale skin, and frighteningly thin limbs, was gone. In its place was a woman who stood nearly half a head taller than already tall Link, his bright blonde hair nearly reaching her pointed nose. Between her naturally shadowed eyes, resting on her forehead above the bridge of her nose lay a Twilight symbol he couldn't possibly hope to understand, which touched where her fiery orange locks parted and rose up onto her black hood. Above said hood lay another small object, a crown of sorts, that seemed to really be a collection of gems pinning the Twilight dweller's hair up. Some more of said hair came down and was tied with a silver-colored band just below the shining blue skin near her clavicle.

Black clothes, embroidered with more words that escaped Link's comprehension, draped Midna's form, with a band looping around her upper waist, near her navel, and securing a half-dress that covered her left leg with silver inscriptions and black silk. However, her right leg was exposed, revealing the milky flesh of her thigh, bright with more symbols that seemed to be a part of a Twili's skin. No shoes covered her feet, which shared the theme of her legs, with her left covered in a black overlay. Both her upper arms lay beneath a voluminous robe, with the Twilight Princess's forearms exposed and covered in black and blue writing. A cloak of a similar pattern draped down, nearly reaching the floor.

It had been a week since her transformation, but Link was still struck by the extent of her change: she had become, without mincing words, the most beautiful living being he had ever seen. The side of her right buttock was nearly visible with how her lower clothing was pinned, her smooth navel and stomach was totally visible, and her generous bust seemed nearly perceptible beneath whatever covered it. In fact, Link had theorized that much of the black that covered her blue skin, not counting her robe, was merely skin of a different coloration: a hypothesis that caused no small amount of wonder and fumbling attraction.

And yet, Link still adored her. After the events following the Lakebed Temple, Midna had become an incredibly helpful individual, giving and receiving help with taking or demanding it help. As the pieces of her plight and story came together, he developed an unprecedented level of respect and adoration for her that had not faded with victory and her transformation. In fact, his devotion to her was merely exaggerated by her change, along with procuring something...else within him.

Love.

The attraction he felt could only be explained only by that overcomplicated four-letter word.

Heedless of his mental adventures, the Twilight Princess turned to him, red eyes tilting down to meet his bold blue ones, and the crimson pupils seemed to twinkle with a mischievous light.

So, that part of her hadn't changed.

"Link."

The young man in question gulped, unsure of what to do. Link knew he had arrived for a purpose, but when he heard how she spoke his name, her turquoise tongue faintly caressing over her luscious blue lips, as if his name was something to be savored and tasted, something that she was claiming, that belonged to her...

...The reason for his journey flew right out of his head, and he was rewarded with Midna's brilliant red eyes closing as she placed a black-painted nail over her lips, the eerie tinkle of her giggle so different from her unsettling impish laughter.

Was this how she acted normally? Was Zant's curse really that total that a part of her personality, or at least a significant part of her presented attitude, had been so suppressed?

Link didn't know.

"...The sword goes in the pedestal, wolf-boy. I know you're attached to that oh-so-precious sharpened hunk of metal, but there's a time where you need to let go and move on from that piece of sharpened steel. And there's also a time to pick your jaw up off the grass and breathe."

He coughed, cheeks growing rosy as he tossed his head, mind slightly fuzzy from lack of air, his cap refusing to budge from his skull with the movement.

That's right. He was here to put the Master Sword to rest, at the request and recommendation of Princess Zelda while she visited Lanayru spring to pray-none of them had actually returned to Castle Town yet, so the population was probably in a panic at the missing royal.. He drew his blade, feeling the sheath on his back hiss as the steel, forged in materials and metals unknown to the Hylians of today, rubbed against the metal casing until it was finally free of it. Shining brilliantly in the green light, the pure steel turning to emerald in the hues of the morning, it was ready to be laid to rest.

Again, Midna giggled, this time bringing her other hand up over her face.

"Wait, when did you get a grass sword? Last time I checked, that clumsy old thing was silver. Are you _sure_ you aren't keeping it with you and just bringing this poorly made, wrong-colored copy to the Grove?"

Link shook his head at her joke. Of course he wouldn't. No matter how much he wanted to keep the impressive blade, the goddesses and their voice, Zelda, would be heeded. Though it hadn't even been a day since Ganondorf's death, Link was adamant that they do this, and it showed: a black bruise still stood out around his left eye, with many more beneath his tunic, and a frightening, thin scar whipped across his chin, piercing deeply into his skin. His right had a nasty, wide gash across the bicep, and his sternum was still cracked, burning every time he dared to breathe too deeply

He stepped forward, and lifted the blade above his head, point facing the slot in the pedestal. Just as he was about to slam it down into its resting place, he felt a soft hand on his right shoulder and he started.

"...Once you put it in, that's it. I..."

Midna bit her lip, looking surprisingly conflicted given her sensuality and borderline flirtatiousness mere moments ago.

"...I know how much that pointy thing means to you...so, if you want to wait a little bit..."

Link smiled, and lowered the sword into the grass to nod forcefully, a communication of his commitment. Still almost chewing her flawless lip, Midna nodded, and Link moved both hands back onto the hilt and plunged the Master Sword into the pedestal.

Nothing happened.

No flash of light, no praise from the Light Spirits or the goddess, no confirmation that the finest blade in Hyrule had been sealed away for at least a century.

Nothing.

Midna voiced both their concerns.

"That's it?"

A pregnant pause, followed her rhetorical statement.

"...Apparently, the goddesses are boring."

As highly as he thought of Zelda, among other things, Link couldn't agree more.

* * *

"...Not to say he didn't make mistakes...which are easy to make if most of your countrywomen have been…"

Midna faltered, and the hero coughed awkwardly.

"…Poor Gerudo...I never knew that so many of the Twili were…"

Link looked down forlornly. Though he'd never encountered them, to think Hyrule had chosen to banish many of the Gerudo to the Twilight Realm after Ganondorf had suffered the same fate wasn't a something he truly wished to think about. The Sages hadn't seemed too proud of it, either, given their part in it, and the fact that Hyrule had done their best to help the surviving Gerudo recover was indicative of the kingdom's shame.

The two of them were seated with their backs against one of the walls in the Sacred Grove, the Master Sword still embedded in front of them, and were having a one-sided conversation on Ganondorf. Despite the intrigue of Midna's temporary bout of seriousness, he began to tire of talking about their quest. Midna seemed to read it off of his face: he never had been all that good at disguising what he felt.

"...Well, that's enough of that unless you want me to launch into a rant about Zant, disillusioned, murderous tyrant that he was ."

Link shook his head, shuddering. The less said about the cold, lunatic Twili, the better.

"...Yeah, I thought so."

An all-too-familiar image of delight came across the Twilight Princess' features: her eye-twinkle, the curve of her lip, the flaring of her nose. Faking a yawn, Midna leaned back, feigning disinterest and spoke mock-sleepily, one hand behind her head, against the rock, the other resting on her navel, caressing the dip of her stomach in such a way that his gaze was forced to the movement of her fingers.

"So, what are your plans now that you played the part of the big damn hero, saved not one but two girls and Hyrule? Any more lands to save, Princesses to find and get to start swooning over you?"

Link blushed again, choosing not to point out that Midna was, in fact, a princess herself.

"Heh, I thought not, wolf-boy."

Neither of them spoke for a while. Link closed his eyes, feeling the cool, fresh breeze of the forest over his cheeks, contrasting with the few warm sunbeams on his face. He heard the Twili breathing near him, a soft whistling through her nose, but thought nothing of it.

He was tired, and felt no compunctions about showing it. Link had trekked across massive distances, sustained many defeats, injuries, and psychological traumas. He had done what could seem to be the impossible

And now, he just wanted to be done. To rest in the moment, free of prophecies and omens, with someone who had become, to him, more than a friend.

"When is Zelda expecting us back, anyway? For the wolf-hero and one of the princesses he saved and who helped save him, how long does she think stabbing the ground will take?"

Eyes closed, Link sighed and shrugged at the same time. He couldn't recall what the Princess of Hyrule had said before Midna had teleported the two of them to the Sacred Grove. And with how much his body and mind ached, his journey having caught up to him now that his main weapon had been set aside, he didn't particularly wish to think of the future for now.

A soft, feminine hand fell onto Link's cheek, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Hey, hero."

Midna's voice had dropped an octave, a hint of...something he wasn't quite sure of dropping into her tone. The Ordon-raised boy, now a man, cracked open an eyelid, the act heavy with the exhaustion that had somewhat suddenly overtaken him, and beheld Midna.

Her long brow was furrowed upward in worry as she leaned over him, the fingers lightly making contact with his cheek, gliding over his skin and leaving a trail of blush in their wake. Careful to avoid his bruise, she traced the line of the scar on his chin, and her touch sent him reeling, making it difficult to breathe...unless that was just his breastbone acting up.

The sentiment that Midna had injected into her previous statement suddenly came to mind: concern, and...gratitude?

...He knew Midna was grateful for what he had done for her, even if she rarely said so, but to hear new voice touched by that emotion was...pleasant.

Link looked up at Midna's concerned features, and couldn't help himself. Without thinking, he brought his hand up to her cheek, fingers extending from the riding-guards he hadn't bothered to remove to touch her skin for the first time.

Beneath his gloved digits, he could feel her body, soft and vibrating, faintly, with her powerful magic.

A moment of eternity passed between them, stretching out into what seemed to be an endless stretch of time as their eyes locked. Her crimson pupils danced between the softness of gratitude, the glow of reciprocated attraction, and the tiniest hint of mischief. He didn't know what his sky-blue gaze showed her, but he could guess that marvel at her being shined through, though the rest eluded him.

In that moment, when the grass of the Sacred Grove was undetectable beneath his form, where all he could feel was Midna's hand on him and Link's on her, they knew each other. All of their feelings were laid bare by their eyes: a total exposure to each other, a minute nirvana.

Link didn't even notice when she began to lower her head until the shadow of her closing eyelid broke their connection, and even then he was helpless, transfixed as he was by her position over him as his eyes closed out of instinct, to react until her dark lips fell over his, and he tasted her for the first time in his life.

He couldn't quite identify what her lips tasted like, but the closest comparison he could make were to unknown fruits, judging by the otherworldly sweetness tinging her mouth. It didn't matter. The knowledge that he was lying with his back against stone, locking lips with Midna, escaped him in the face of experiencing that reality as it actually occurred. So engrossed was Link in caressing the side of her face as they kissed that he failed to notice where her right hand was going until he felt soft fingers on a very specific area of his pelvis. And he still did not react until said fingers reached under his tunic and grasped a special part of his anatomy with their gentle, alien warmth.

Link yelped, the sound oddly familiar to his wolf form exclamations, and disconnected from Midna's mouth, leaving his lips, covered in her saliva, suddenly cool in the forest air. His head jolted and bounced against the stone behind him, and rose colors grew on his cheeks as Midna giggled.

"Still no words, huh, Link?"

He gulped, feeling himself harden as her grip tightened slightly on his length and she leaned back in, this time prying his mouth open with her lips to suck on his tongue.

Something that was normally considered a more heavy-handed form of kissing was in possession of both passion and lewdness when performed by Midna. It might have been the way her lips fluttered when they sank into the muscle in his mouth, or how she shifted from eye contact to eyes-closed devotion, Link wasn't sure.

He wasn't unfamiliar with the concept, as he had just finished his middle teenage years, but hadn't exactly gone through something of this level before. His stoicism melted before Midna's confidence, and the surety with which the Twili approached this suggested experience in this field, though he would find himself surprised by the eventual truth.

Link looked up at Midna, throat-tightening in humiliation, fear, lack of air, and, if his moan at her further tightening of her grip indicated, vocal anticipation. She looked down at him, silently asking permission, and Link obliged, a hand hooking into his boots and kicking them off. Straightaway he moved to pull his tunic off over his head, ruffling his hair with the movement of the green cloth, but when Link tried to swipe his hat off, a black-and-silver hand stopped him.

...There was something oddly erotic about keeping his headgear on as Midna used her delicate fingers to peel his trousers down ever so slowly...painfully so.

The Twilli's eyes shined with the anticipation of a child unwrapping a present. As the cool air finally greeted his unit, which would've shrunk in the air if she wasn't caressing it, she nearly ended up stroking his cock with her exploratory caresses.

Broad shoulders heaving, Link turned to Midna, who, without letting go of "him", had sat down at Link's side, leaning forward in contrast to Link's pressing against the stone. Her long light blue legs were stretched out past his own, and he leaned over to unclip her half-dress, pulling it off to the side to reveal the miniscule tuft of orange hair on her pubis between her thighs. Without pausing their gentle osculation, Link clumsily tried to remove her robe, eliciting a kiss-muffled giggle from the Twilight Princess. His hand finally found a spot where the cloth melded near the skin, and with a flick of his hand, her robe politely decided to leave her body, opening up her true nakedness. His arm hissed with the movement, angry at being disturbed when it was injured so, but failed to distract him from his prize.

Link knew that Midna was, in essence, naked before having removed her clothing, but the actual removal of her robe and half-dress seemed to trigger a change in her body: perhaps her clothes were bound to her skin, in a way?

In any case, where her full, large breasts seemed covered before, the black peaks of her nipples that were most definitely not visible before now stuck out proudly, bouncing and hanging low with her chest as she leaned over and smiled.

Link suddenly remembered where he was: naked, next to a sitting Midna, with her hand on his, well, manhood. And she was now leaning over towards him, her other hand reaching down towards his proudly erect soldier, and he felt his face catch fire.

Midna seemed possessed by some...intent that Link was too aroused by to ponder, given how painfully hard he suddenly was. But her aim was clear as she scooted towards him, rested her other hand on his left thigh to guide herself, and began to lower her head towards his cock, back curling slightly as she reached across him.

Link's eyes widened, and he felt a tiny droplet of precum roll down from his slit just before her lips closed over the head. Warm, wet euphoria engulfed the tip of his cock, and he let out a painfully audible groan of pleasure at the sensation.

Goddesses, he'd heard about this, but in actuality...

His train of thought was derailed as Midna's left hand stroked up, pulling what little loose skin remained with it, to rest against her delightfully full lips that lay just beneath the head of his member.

Her head tilted slightly in his direction, Midna let out a giggle around his cock at the pleasure-baffled look on her hero's face. His turquoise eyes, brimming with bewilderment and dull from being drugged and inundated with pleasure, overlooked her regal, beautiful features...as they rested above his penis. Her bold red eyes shined with amusement, lust, and a total desire to please him.

This kind of pleasure-a constant barrage of fresh warmth, the tiny jolts whenever the Princess's teeth made contact with the head, and the knowledge that it was _Midna_ who was doing this-was starting to overwhelm to the poor hero. Link was in possession of legendary endurance, yet he was faltering badly beneath a weapon he'd never expected, a source of heat, wetness, and ecstasy that erased thoughts with lightning bolts of pleasure: Midna's mouth.

And she only had his tip in. And hadn't even done anything with her hands, facts she moved to remedy as she moved her hand, pulling the skin with her soft, accommodating fingers in a manner that tingled the bundles of nerves around the thin skin of his unit, and began to lower herself, her eyes never leaving his.

Midna began to move more quickly, bringing her other hand over to roll his testicles in them, occasionally squeezing _just_ tight enough to send a bolt of pleasure-pain up his spine. As her hands played with his balls, Midna's lips began to lower, the underside of his cock pressing against her tongue, and her hand stroked what wasn't swallowed up by her mouth. As the Twili went further down onto him, her chest began to meet his legs, the peaks of her nipples poking his skin, before pillowing up below his cock.

And all the while, she continued to look at him, laughing and loving him with her gaze as he struggled to keep his eyes open from the bombardment of sensations.

Instinctively, Link's hands found two things to grab: one calloused set of fingers moved to touch Midna's backside, which had lifted off the ground slightly and moved into his reach to take more of him in her mouth. It lay on her delightfully round buttocks and occasionally shifted from one cheek to the other, the pleasurable action giving him the strength to ignore the pain of his sliced arm. The other found itself on her vibrant orange hair, moving down with her as he pushed lightly, unable to help himself.

He didn't even notice he had bottomed out until he felt a rush of pleasure from Midna's suppressed gag, her throat flexing against him without protest. A tear dripped down from her eye, but the lust in her gaze reassured Link that it was purely instinctual.

As it happened, Link was suddenly struck by an omen of what was to come. Midna's throat muscles contracting against him, the ceaseless kneading of his balls, the vice grip she had on his base, his hand on her proud head, the grip on her backside, her breasts pressing and pillowing up against his thighs: it was all coming to a superbly satisfying climax. The ceaseless jolts up his spine, the triggering of every positive sensory receptor in his manhood and nerves finally succeeded in bringing him to his end.

Leaning forward until his chest pressed against her head and leaning his head back, giving his spine an S-shape, the Hylian came, orgasming deep into Midna's throat as her lips locked in a vacuum around him, forcing all of his sticky white release down her throat, past her tongue and onto her esophagus. His chest burned and whined in protest, but he was too busy experiencing ecstasy to care. The Twilight Princess hummed her contentment at having brought him to release so very quickly, and her pale blue throat bobbed around his cock as she swallowed his essence.

With another giggle, Midna raised herself off of him, fingers lightly gathering up what little cum had escaped onto her lips and pooling it onto a hand: it barely filled her palm with sticky whiteness. Eyes shining with the lewdness of the action, Midna began spooning Link's cum into her mouth.

She was actually doing it. The proud, regal Twilight Princess was sitting there, resting on her thighs by his side, dipping her finger in the cum in her hand and licking it off of her digit, her mouth popping each time she finished.

He didn't even notice that she had finished until she made a great show of licking her lips and smiling, mostly with her eyes.

"My, you taste as good as you look, Link."

The hero nodded, trying to keep his eyes off of her shapely void-black breasts who, having fallen victim to gravity, began to fall forward, swaying slightly with the breeze. His distinct blue gaze lingered long enough to grab her notice, and Midna let out a low, sultry chuckle at the objects of his attention.

"I'll get you to say something, wolfy...it's just a matter of time..."

With agility befitting her long legs, Midna flipped herself atop Link, landing with her lower body clutching his with enough speed to make him grunt in surprise as extra weight pushed him into the grass. A finger trailed down from the bottom of his chin, around the curve of his shoulder, across his stomach, and along her inner thighs before ending with the digit just above the tiny orange-red hair above her womanhood. Half-smirking, the Twilight Princess placed a hand on his shoulder, another on her thigh, and thrust her hips forward, just barely rubbing the lips of her vulva against the half-limp head of his member. He groaned, still recovering from his first orgasm, but the sensation of her feminine wetness just barely touching his drowsy sexual organ was leaving him _begging_ his cock to get hard again.

Link had forgotten that Midna was in the middle of a sentence until he felt her hot breathe just above him, carrying the scent of fruit, and he looked up to see her lips just above his and her eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"...and technique."

Once again, the Twili managed to make hearing her very words intoxicating on its own with the subtle promises, hints, and implications. The first half of her sentence flew out of her mouth as she leaned down to kiss, her eager lips falling over his comparatively passive mouth. Her eyes closed instinctively, as did his, and he groped for a place to put his hands-and both managed to find something round and delightful.

Midna smiled against his mouth, but didn't break the kiss, or allow him to, as his hands rested on her firm, round backside and breasts. Both features were black, though his closed eyes cared not, and he acted on his urge to knead her, gently groping and squishing her perfectly formed rear beneath his hand. His other set of digits busied itself with attempting, and failing, to fully grasp one of her breasts.

In his mind's eyes, Link had a view of his hand rolling over her left buttock, occasionally reaching up to caress her lower hips as his other hand tweaked a sharply hardened nipple, earning a muffled moan from Midna as she refused to get off of his lips. In response, Midna began a sensuous roll of her hips, each forward gyration pushing her clitoris just barely against his now-hard member, all while her tongue aggressively locked with his and quickly beat his back.

Link moved both his hands to her chest, still unable to dislodge himself from Midna, who was now running her tongue on his gums and nibbling delectably on his pink lower lip with sharp white teeth: she lacked sharp fangs in her true form, thank the goddesses. With both hands on her breasts, Link began kneading, tweaking, and rubbing her gorgeous chest, remaining gentle as he explored her with his hands. His wounded arm facilitated his excessive gentleness, but he truly didn't desire to be rough.

Her breasts, even with his eyes closed, were fascinating: large, full, and blacker than night, vibrating with the sheen of power the rest of her body held. Soft and pliable, but within reason, beneath his hands.

His hands' worship of her chest finally got Midna to break off of him, prompting him to open his eyes and behold her slightly blue-blushed face. She leaned back, bringing his hands with her, and smiled.

"These might be your weakness, hero.I think I'll have to use them to defeat you and extract some...'forbidden power'."

The implications did not escape Link, though they did excite him with what she might...her chest was just so engrossing, with their every wonderful milky detail that he couldn't keep concentrated. His shifting thoughts must've shown on his face, because Midna leaned back and laughed.

"These really are effective weapons, hm~? I'm certainly glad I didn't have to kill anything to acquire them!"

Link was too busy, mesmerized by her breasts beneath his hands to truly react, so he was quite surprised when he felt-yes, _felt_-her smile, then her thighs lifting off of him.

The hero had a split second to behold Midna, lip bitten with anticipation as she held his hips in the air, before one of his hands moved from her breasts to her hip, which left the neglected mammary bouncing in the wake of his grip as he watched her begin to lower herself. The Twili's eyes closed in expectant bliss...and subdued pleasure, as Link noticed the dark purple blush on her cheeks, a byproduct of his stimulation of her chest.

And then, with a lowering of Midna's hips, Link penetrated the Twilight Princess.

A broiling hot wetness that eclipsed even Midna's mouth enveloped the tip of his member, her inner walls hugging his unit tightly, so tightly that Link felt that he wouldn't be able to go deeper. Of course, as more and more of his penis sank into her welcoming, blue womanhood, her miniscule orange pubic hair approaching his own blonde tuft, the validity of such a statement was rendered null and void.

His manhood hit a barrier, and he had a split second to widen his eyes before Midna thrust herself down, biting her lip to restrain a cry. She continued to lower herself, and her mouth quivered as she bit down on her lower lip, desperate to contain her pleasure as the pain faded. At least, that's what Link theorized, by how Midna's blood-engorged blue clitoris flicked against his shaft with every lowered inch, desperate to rub against his pelvis until her walls clenched in orgasm.

The thought brought another wave of blush to his already-fiery cheeks, and he squeezed her backside, feeling her buttocks fill his hands pleasurably, in an effort to disguise his embarrassment at how painfully, throbbingly aroused he was. Of course, such an act only made Midna's obvious attempts at holding back any verbalization of her pleasure even more difficult.

But such thoughts were far from Link's mind as he bucked his hips up, desperately trying to expedite the process of hilting his cock into her burning sex, while the fact that she was not yet halfway down made such an act futile. That didn't stop him from trying, however, as his hips thrust upward in vain, failing to tread on any additional ground within Midna.

His movements rubbed the head of his penis against her inner walls and he felt the thigh connected to the buttock beneath his hand shudder as Midna bit her lip, a tiny bead of dark blood trickling down her chin. Thinking to provoke her into stopping her torment of him and at last allow their pelvises to hit each other, Link squeezed her rear end while massaging her left nipple beneath his thumb, rolling Midna's breast in his hand. Tendons stood out in his neck as his body begged for further penetration, his chest heaving with desperate breathes and protesting his exercise. His pulse fluttered and sped up as he felt her warm skin beneath his fingers and watched her bust bounce in his grip, seeking to drive more of her wondrously comfortable sex onto him.

Finally, Midna saw fit to, with a swivel of her hips, suddenly plunge downwards, allowing his final length of manhood to at last delve further into her vaginal walls. She pulsed around him, heat from her walls seeping into his manhood, and vice versa, with their every heartbeat, igniting his senses with bolts and shocks of pleasure, forcing his hands on her behind and breast to waver from the distraction.

Goddesses, the Twilight Princess was in possession of a tightness Link never could have imagined in his wildest, rare fantasies, and now she was sitting atop him, fully enveloping his member, squeezing and burning him for all she was worth. Her determination melted in their shared heat, and the Twili's teeth slipped off of her lip to allow an impossibly low, accomplished moan to escape her. Throwing her head back, Midna abandoned any hope of holding back expressions of her pleasure as she moaned and squealed atop him, squirming, grinding, lifting and lowering herself on and off of him.

Link couldn't hold back sounds either, so stimulated he was by the knowledge and experience that it was _Midna_ atop him, _her_ clitoris rubbing against his pelvis, _her_ womanhood clutching him warmly. His pointed gasps joined her consistent delivery of expressions, and he could barely hold onto her body, let alone stimulate her with his hands. Feeling her move up off of him, letting him loose just the smallest bit and allowing the tiniest bit of cold air onto his slick unit, was agonizing, and Link whined, begging for Midna to grant him the release he knew couldn't be far away. His stomach tightened, tying itself in knots, and an unfamiliar pressure began to take ahold of his nether regions. But it wasn't quite enough, and his hands thoughtlessly tightened their grips on her breast and rear as his body tried to force his climax out of him, though the threshold of pleasure required for that had not yet been crossed.

Midna began to speed up, beads of sweat dotting her thighs, causing her downward movements to make slapping noises against Link's body, his hands beginning to have difficulty gripping her body as her own climactic anticipation overtook her. The rough caressing and groping on her body seemed to be bolstering her, injecting fresh energy into all of her movements and giving the Twili new motivation. Though whether it was to more quickly achieve release or reward Link, he wasn't sure.

The Twili was moving so quickly atop Link that, if he was capable of rational thought at the moment , he might wonder how much longer she could keep up. Link's question would immediately be answered as Midna let out an unfamiliar wail, gripped his hips, and slammed herself down onto the hero one final time. At last, the Twilight Princess finally saw fit to allow Link his release-and her own.

The Grove disappeared as his senses fled him, unwilling to disrupt the moment, except to relay the penultimate of his journey: Midna's orgasm.

Link's eyes beheld white, save for the black outline and shape of Midna, head tossed back as white teeth flashed with pleasure, breasts heaving with the shudders of her body. The sounds of the forest vanished, replaced by feminine moans, hisses, and the occasional wail of sexual pleasure. The grass beneath his body and the constant crying of his injured body ceased to be as the entirety of his existence became the sensation of pouring his masculine essence into Midna's similarly climaxing receptiveness, the experience of sheer and utter release, the pouring of all of his energy into one warm, wet, tight depository. For that one instant, where the two of them floated in whiteness, joined, Link was happier than he ever would be, and knew as he beheld Midna looking back at him that she was as well.

And just like that, the spell was broken, the moment of enlightenment, of perfection, shattered forever. Link's manhood began to grow limp within Midna, bathed in his semen, and he silently gasped as she extricated herself off of him, legs wobbling, and ungracefully flopped to his side. Her shadowy eyelids were already closed and nearing sleep, if her drowsy pawing to get him to wrap a hand around her waist was any indication. Limbs too exhausted from sex to move, Link complied, leaning his head on her shoulder as she rested her chin on his head. Midna's scent, one he was still as of yet unable to identify as anything but sweet, enveloped his nostrils while her regular nasal breathing indicated that the specter of rest had overtaken her.

That instant Link held with the Twilight Princess, _his_ Twilight Princess, one arm on her waist and the other on her shoulder as they lay together in the Sacred Grove, drunk with post-coital bliss, would be one he would treasure for his lifetime, breaking his heart over and over again, though this last fact was beyond his knowledge at the time.

In the moment, as sleep approached him, with the Twili's fiery hair resting on his forehead, Link's lips, possibly the only non-critical muscles in his body still functioning, managed a smile.

Midna hadn't managed to give him anything to say.


End file.
